jrplfandomcom-20200216-history
JRPL World Championship
The JRPL World Championship is a professional wrestling world heavyweight championship in Jobber Radio Prediction League (JRPL). The belt is generally thought of as the most prestigious championship in the JRPL. Title History The Beginning The first champion was crowned at Summerslam 2017 in a triple threat match between Solution members Woody and John, and Bastian, with John winning the title. The following month, at No Mercy, John successfully defended his title against Mawdstep. At Hell in a Cell, he fought JutJut9 to a no contest in a Hell in a Cell match, after JutJut9 threw John off the cell, and the rest of The Solution threw JutJut off as well. John was set to defend his title against 3J Platinum at TakeOver War Games. 3J was looking to defeat John for the title, when T-No came out to cash in his Money in the Bank contract, making the match a triple threat match. T-No would then pin 3J to win the title. At the Royal Rumble 2018, he defended his title against TB666 when The Solution and the uVc ran out seemingly to help T-No and TB respectively. Bomber then attacked TB666 to help T-No retain. After the match, T-No turned on The Solution and aligned himself with the uVc. The Solution's Continued Grip After defeating T-No at Elimination Chamber, John was granted another shot at the World title at Fastlane. During the match, many members of the locker room ran out to assist both sides. Royal Rumble winner, Banksy then arrived and helped John regain the title, but would then face John at Wrestlemania 34 for it. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful. Earlier in the night, SuperHippo defeated former champion T-No and Victory Green to become the #1 Contender. He would also lose his title match to John at Backlash. LegitBoss2K was then named the #1 Contender, but her stable, Imperium lost a match to The Solution to pick the stipulation to their match at Money in the Bank. However, it was Woody, not John who ended up picking the stipulation, a deathmatch. He also made himself the special guest referee for that match. However late into the match LegitBoss2K pushed John into Woody when his back is turned which led to Woody thinking that John hit him on purpose. Woody would then give a fast count, allowing Boss to become the new World Champion. \ She was set to face John in a rematch at Summerslam, but due to not being able to compete at TakeOver Brooklyn 4, his rematch was revoked. Just when it seemed that Boss would not be defending his title, Woody came out and announced that he would be cashing in his Money in the Bank contract at Summerslam. At Summerslam, Woody defeated LegitBoss to bring the World title back to The Solution. He would then cement his reign by defeating Bionic Knee ()who had defeated Hiro shin-Mozas to earn this match) at Evolution. New Blood in the Title Scene However, at Crown Jewel, Ash shocked the world by defeating Woody for the World title in a ladder match, and then doing it again at TLC. His reign did not last long, as he and then Top-Lock champion lost a tag team match to Bastian and JutJut9 for both the World and Top Lock titles, with JutJut9 winning the World title. JutJut would successfully defend his title at Takeover Phoenix inside the Elimination Chamber against all five member of the Blissful Enigmas. At Elimination Chamber, he defended his title once again against Mawdstep. At WrestleMania, he lost his title to that year's Royal Rumble winner, T-No, who became the second person to hold the title twice. At TakeOver XXV, he would defend his title successfully against Jonathan CT Martin. Ash would regain the title after defeating T-No at Extreme Rules in an IronMan match. Title History ''